Girl's Night Out
by TouhouLoveStories
Summary: Komachi thinks that Shikieiki is stressed out because of work, so she, Reimu, Marisa, Alice, Meiling, and Sakuya take her on a girl's night out. Rated M for sexual content and language. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU PROJECT!**


**This was a tough one to write. Komachi x Shikieiki. Enjoy!**

"KOMACHI!" Shikieiki exclaimed angrily when she saw Komachi stretched out on a rock, slacking off when she was supposed to be working.

Komachi immediately sat up, startled awake. "Huh?" Komachi grunted, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Then she saw Shikieiki towering over her. "Ah, Shiki-sama! What are you doing here?" Komachi asked innocently.

"YOU SHOULD BE WORKING! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS?!" Shikieiki scolded, hitting Komachi hard on the head with her Rod of Remorse.

Komachi yelped and rubbed her head, jumping off the rock and grabbing her scythe. "I'm so sorry Shiki-sama! I'll get back to work!" She said quickly, saluting to Shikieiki.

"You better. And if I catch you slacking off _again,_ you're going to get severely punished. Understand?" Shikieiki asked in a threatening tone.

"Yes ma'am! I'll get right on it!" Komachi exclaimed. She then turned and ran in the direction of her boat.

 _Honestly, that girl..._ Shikieiki thought to herself, shaking her head. _Just what am I going to do with her?_

Shikieiki quickly flew back to her courthouse in Hell, where she took a seat in the judge's chair. A spirit with short black hair was before her. _Better judge this kid and then take a break from this...the day will be over soon._

Shikieiki looked into the young spirit's past and decided that they were worthy of going to Heaven. She ordered Komachi to deliver her there and leaned way back in her chair, sighing blissfully.

"Ah, another day's work finished...let's call it a night, eh, Komachi?" She said casually.

"Okay, Shiki-sama," Komachi replied.

Shikieiki flew down off the judge's stand and onto the ground. She walked toward her private quarters without another word to Komachi. But, when she reached the door to her room, something grabbed her from behind.

"What the-" Shikieiki squeaked as a hand was placed over her mouth. She elbowed her captor in the ribs, but they must've been strong because they held on tight.

Shikieiki struggled as she was dragged outside and blindfolded. She could hear a few girls giggling as her captor tied her up and took their hand off of her mouth. Shikieiki gasped and coughed a bit before yelling loudly, "I'll have your heads for this! You're all going to Hell, whoever you are!" Shikieiki exclaimed. She quickly summoned her Rod of Remorse from the courtroom using her magic and tried to break the ropes and blindfold that bounded her, but found that it was impossible.

The girls that she heard earlier giggled again as they saw her struggle with the ropes. "Hee-hee! Shikieiki doesn't seem so tough now, does she? HA! All I did was bind her with a simple spell, yet she's struggling to get free!" A girlish voice exclaimed.

 _Wait a minute!_ Shikieiki thought. _I recognize that voice! It's Marisa Kirisame!_ She thought to herself. "Marisa! Undo the spell or you're going to Hell!" Shikieiki demanded.

"That rhymed! Nice, Shikieiki! You're actually surprisingly good at telling jokes!" Another girlish voice laughed.

 _Is it...Alice Margatroid?_ "Alice Margatroid?" Shikieiki asked.

"How'd you know?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Probably because your dolls are all over the place," another voice answered.

"Reimu Hakurei? Who else is here?" Shikieiki asked, surprised that the goody-two shoes shrine-maiden was supporting what the other girls were doing to Shikieiki.

"Well, it's Reimu Hakurei, which is me, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Alice Margatroid, Hong Meiling, and Komachi Onozuka," Reimu answered.

"Komachi thought that you were stressed out because of work, so we're taking you on a girl's night out!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Yeah! I think that secretly, Komachi has really deep feelings for you," Alice gushed.

"She nearly begged us to do this for you," Sakuya explained. "I think she's in love with you, Shikieiki."

"SHUDDAP! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SHIKI-SAMA!" Komachi exclaimed, blushing.

 _Komachi was going to take me on a girl's night out...so I could relieve my stress?_ Shikieiki thought, shocked.

"Oh, but you're denying it," Meiling and Alice teased.

"I AM NOT! Can we _please_ just go now?" Komachi asked impatiently.

"The night's not going to last for very much longer," Sakuya informed them.

"Ah, but it's only beginning! The moon is hardly in the sky! Let's go have some fun while the night lasts!" Marisa exclaimed.

"I agree," said Reimu. "Let's go now."

"Are we going to take her blindfold off?" Komachi asked.

"Nah, leave it until we get there. She might try and get away," said Sakuya.

"Why was blindfolding me necessary in the first place?" Shikieiki asked the group.

Komachi shrugged in response. "It wasn't originally my idea, but they thought you would immediately say no and slam your bedroom door in my face if I asked you, so that's why you're blindfolded."

"Oh. I see. That's actually a pretty good reason," Shikieiki said in response.

"Whatever! Let's gooo!" Marisa said impatiently. "Who's carrying the victim?"

"Komachi should do it because Shikieiki is her girlfriend," Sakuya teased.

"Yeah!" Meiling agreed.

"SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Komachi protested, sending up waves of laughter from the other girls.

"Well, girlfriend or not, you're carrying her. Now, let's go!" Alice said, taking off.

"LAST ONE THERE IS A TURD!" Reimu and Marisa exclaimed, bolting into the sky.

Meiling and Sakuya followed, leaving a confused Komachi standing there.

Shikieiki felt herself lifted into the air as Komachi picked her up and bolted after the other girls. "Sorry, Shiki-sama..." Komachi whispered to Shikieiki. "They're crazy people."

"Agreed," Shikieiki replied. "Now, are you going to let them fly ahead of you or not?" Shikieiki asked Komachi.

"Uh...right!" Komachi said, and then began to fly faster as they passed over the Sanzu River.

Shikeiki felt the wind in her ears as Komachi passed Alice and Meiling. "Who did we pass?" Shikieiki asked Komachi.

"Alice and Meiling. Sakuya, Reimu, and Marisa are very far ahead. At least I won't be a turd," Komachi said as she glanced behind her. Alice and Meiling were fighting to keep up with the rest of the group.

"Where are we even going?" Shikieiki asked Komachi.

"You'll see."

They flew on through the night. Shikieiki gasped whenever Komachi grazed a cloud and splashed water on her face, making her feel a little cold throughout the rest of the flight.

"Ah!" Shikieiki squeaked when she got water in her eyes.

"Sorry, Shiki-sama! I'll fly a little higher," Komachi suggested, and then escalated her flight by a few yards.

"Don't call me 'Shiki-sama' tonight," Shikieiki mumbled.

"Uh...okay!" Komachi exclaimed. "Shall I call you Shiki-chan?"

"Whatever you like," Shikieiki replied. "Just don't abuse it."

"O-okay!" Komachi said nervously.

The two were silent throughout the rest of the flight. When the wind calmed down a bit, she could hear Marisa and Reimu bickering up ahead.

"Stop bumping into me!" Reimu whined, ramming Marisa in the side.

"I am NOT! YOU stop bumping into ME!" Marisa yelled, shoving Reimu back.

Reimu slapped Marisa and tore her hat off of her head, holding it in her hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Marisa exclaimed, reaching for her hat with one hand while keeping the other on her broom.

"No! You'll have to catch me if you want it! And we all know who's the fastest flier here," Reimu boasted.

"Of course, it's me!" Marisa claimed, flying quickly after Reimu. Eventually she caught up to her and hugged Reimu from behind.

"Ah!" Reimu squealed as she was pulled to a halt by Marisa.

"It's MINE!" Marisa yelled, lunging for her hat.

"Fine, fine! You can have it! Just please let go of me!" Reimu squealed, trying to get away from Marisa. She handed Marisa's hat back and then took off because the two had fallen behind from the rest of the group.

As Marisa and Reimu whizzed past Komachi and Shikieiki, they accidentally bumped Komachi's arm, which caused her to let go of Shikieiki.

"SHIT!" Komachi exclaimed, diving downward.

"DAMN YOU, REIMU AND MARISAAAAAA!" Shikieiki shrieked as she hurtled toward the ground at a high speed. She was unable to catch herself because her arms were bound to her sides by rope, so all she could do was scream as she fell to Earth.

Komachi flew so fast that she could've won a flying race. She eventually caught up to Shikieiki, who had fallen several feet toward the ground. Shikieiki felt herself scooped back up into Komachi's arms and lifted back into the air.

Eventually, Komachi and Shikieiki made it to the place where they were going to spend their girl's night out. Shikieiki had no idea where they were until Komachi took her blindfold off. She shielded her eyes from the bright lights as she looked at her surroundings.

They were outside a bar in the human village. When Shikieiki saw the word "bar", she immediately backed away.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no! I am NOT going to get drunk with you people!" Shikieiki exclaimed. She pointed at Komachi. "This was your idea, wasn't it? You were going to get me drunk so you and your friends could rape me! UGH! I'm going-"

Marisa rolled her eyes and put her hand over Shikieiki's mouth to shut her up. "Relax! We're only going to play spin the bottle. Besides, we're not going in there, we're going in there," Marisa explained, pointing to a lonesome shop at the end of the chain of stores in the human village.

There was a sign on top of the little shop at the end of the village. In big, curvy letters, it read _Kirisame Magic Shop._

"Ohhh..." Shikieiki sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!"

The group of girls walked toward the Kirisame Magic Shop, looking at the items in the windows of shops on the way. Shikieiki spotted a clothes store and saw a cute red dress on a mannequin through the window. She almost wanted to stop in the store and try it on for a moment, but she didn't allow herself to do that.

 _I don't need that type of clothing. Besides, I'll probably only wear it once,_ Shikieiki decided. _But why would I need to wear a dress like that in the first place?_

"SHIKIEIKI? HEELLLLLLOOOOO? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Meiling asked, snapping her fingers in front of Shikieiki's face.

"What?" Shikieiki asked, startled out of her thoughts.

"We're here! Come inside!" Marisa called from inside her shop.

The girls shrugged and went inside the shop.

The first thing that Shikieiki took note of was the "CLOSED" sign on the door. Then she noticed that it was very messy inside, and that there were books all over the place. _Marisa_ is _known for her stealing, but how many books does this girl honestly need?_

Reimu and Sakuya cleared a place on the floor for them, placing books on top of one another to conserve space. Shikieiki decided to help them and soon there was a place to play spin the bottle.

Marisa came out of the back holding a half-empty bottle of sake. She chugged the rest down and then sat on the floor in the circle the girls had formed.

"Ah, sorry about the mess! I haven't been in here for a while," Marisa explained. She made sure there was no more sake left in the bottle, then set it on the floor. "'Kay, who's going first?" She asked.

"Rock paper scissors! Winner has to go first!" Alice suggested.

The girls agreed and made their hands into fists, which they then held over their other hand.

"Ready? Rock...paper...scissors!" The girls chanted.

Meiling, Sakuya, Reimu, and Alice had paper; Komachi, Marisa, and Shikieiki had scissors.

"Well, scissors beats paper, so now it's a three-way game between you guys," Sakuya observed.

 _Shit! I don't want to go first!_ Shikieiki thought. _I've got to play this correctly..._

"Ready? Rock...paper...scissors!" The girls chanted once more.

Marisa and Shikieiki had scissors and Komachi had rock.

"So that means I get to go first?" Komachi asked.

"Yup! Now, spin the bottle!" Meiling exclaimed, tossing Komachi the empty sake bottle.

She set it down in the middle of the circle and flicked the neck of it with her finger, causing it to spin around and around in circles. When it stopped, it had landed on Meiling.

"Ha! You have to kiss Meiling!" Marisa laughed, pointing at Komachi. "If you can't complete the kiss, then we'll make you kiss Shikieiki!"  
"Why am I the punishment?" Shikieiki asked.

"Because it'll be more embarrassing for Komachi if she does it with you!" Alice replied cheerfully.

"Ah, whatever. Come 'ere, Meiling," Komachi said.

The two girls leaned across the middle of the circle because they were sitting across from each other and pecked the other girl lightly on the lips.

Suddenly, Shikieiki felt herself get hot with some sort of emotion she never felt before. _Am I...jealous? Why would I be jealous?!_ She thought to herself as the game went on.

It was Marisa's turn to spin the bottle. She spun it hard, and it landed on Reimu.

"YES!" Marisa exclaimed. Then she jumped across the circle at Reimu. "Catch me, Reimu!"

"AH!" Reimu yelled as Marisa crashed onto her. Marisa smashed her lips against Reimu's, and Reimu appeared to have returned the kiss because they stayed like that for a long time.

"Um...Marisa? You know you don't have to kiss Reimu for _that long,_ right?" Alice said irritably.

Marisa broke away from Reimu, a bead of saliva dripping from her mouth. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and smiled at her. "Ah, sorry about that. I just got too into the moment, I guess." Then the black-white witch rose from the floor. "I'll be right back. Sake, anyone?"

"YEAH!" The group of girls cheered.

While they waited on Marisa to get back, they decided to tease Reimu and Alice about Marisa.

"Wow, Reimu! That was some kiss! And you _returned it!"_ Sakuya joked, playfully poking her in the ribs.

"Oooh! Alice, you must be _so_ jealous! Everyone knows you're crazy about Marisa!" Meiling teased.

"Shut up!" Reimu and Alice yelled at them.

 _So this is what the girls of Gensokyo do nowadays? I really need to take more breaks like this..._ Shikieiki thought to herself as the girls bickered back and forth about who liked who and who was jealous of who.

Marisa returned with a box full of sake bottles and slammed it on the floor. "If you want any, just grab some!" Marisa exclaimed, taking a bottle out of the box and chugging it down.

Shikieiki shrugged and grabbed a bottle. _I'll have one...just one bottle..._

Shikieiki uncorked the bottle and took a sip. It wasn't her first time drinking, but she hadn't had sake in so long that it tasted funny to her. It had sort of a metallic taste to it, and was a little bubbly, but she didn't mind. _This is actually pretty good sake!_ Shikieiki decided as she took another sip.

"Let's get back to the game," Sakuya suggested, her face now red from the sake.

" _HIC!_ Yeah!" Meiling agreed.

"Who's turn is it?" Alice asked.

"Let's see...Komachi started, Marisa went next...it's Shikieiki's turn!"

"Oooh! Let's see if it lands on Komachi!" Alice said as she watched Shikieiki place her finger on the bottle.

Shikieiki took a deep breath and then spun the bottle as hard as she could. For a second, she thought it had landed on Alice, but then something weird happened, and the bottle pointed to Komachi.

"Sakuya, don't you have the power to stop time?" Shikieiki asked.

"Uh...yeah, why?" Sakuya answered.

"You used your time powers to switch the bottle, didn't you?" Shikieiki sighed.

"Maybe," Sakuya replied.

"Whatever," Shikieiki said. She crawled across the floor to Komachi. "Let's just get this over with..."

She leaned into Komachi, but Komachi put a finger to Shikieiki's lips.

"Enma-sama, have you ever kissed a girl?" Komachi asked.

Shikieiki felt her face heat up. She wasn't sure if it was from the sake or from her embarrassment that she still hadn't kissed anyone. "I haven't kissed anyone..." Shikieiki confessed, feeling her face heat up even more.

"Then let's make this a good first kiss," Komachi said.

"SO CUTE!" The other girls giggled.

"Sh-shut up!" Shikieiki protested.

"Here, Shikieiki, like this..." Komachi said, cupping Shikieiki's cheeks with her hands and pulling her lips closer to her own.

 _My first kiss!_ Shikieiki thought as her lips met Komachi's. They held the position for a few seconds, then lightly broke away.

Komachi smiled at Shikieiki and Shikieiki smiled back.

"SOOOO CUTE!" Alice exclaimed.

"You guys should start dating! You're perfect for each other!" Meiling suggested.

When Shikieiki returned to her spot in the circle, she noticed that a dribble of blood had erupted from Sakuya's nose. She watched Sakuya pull out a handkerchief and wipe her nose with it.

 _Were we really_ that _cute?_

The girls continued their game of spin the bottle until it was about 02:00 in the morning.

"Ah, I'm tired! I'm going home, people. See y'all tomorrow!" Marisa yawned, grabbing her broom.

"I'd better get some sleep as well. Goodbye!" Reimu said as she got up from the floor, stretched, and then walked out with Marisa, who had waited for her.

"Meiling, don't you even _think_ about falling asleep on duty tomorrow because we stayed up so late," Sakuya told the red-headed Chinese girl.

"Okay...I guess we should go back too," Meiling said, getting up off the floor and yawning.

"Thanks for tonight, Komachi," Sakuya told her, following Meiling out the door.

It was just Alice, Komachi, and Shikieiki.

"So..." Alice cleared her throat. "I better go too. Don't ruin Marisa's shop with your little episodes," Alice told them. "Come on, Shanghai and Hourai!" Alice called. Shanghai flew into the room and landed on Alice's shoulder. "Damn it! Where's Hourai?" Alice grunted, walking into the other room. "Oh, there you are."

Shikieiki heard the door close behind the doll-maker and then let out a big yawn. "Geez...I'm so tired even though I've stayed up later than this before," Shikieiki said sleepily.

"What did she mean by 'little episodes'?"

"I don't know. Probably something lewd."

The two girls sat quietly for a while.

"Maybe we should go...home..." Shikieiki suggested.

"Yeah..."

Komachi and Shikieiki walked out of the shop and took flight. There were no candles lit in any of the shops. Most of the shops had closed up or were dealing with their last customers for the night.

They arrived back in Hell at around 02:30 in the morning. Shikieiki walked inside and went straight to her room, collapsing on her bed. She heard the door close and then felt Komachi beside her.

"Thank you, Komachi. Tonight was fun..." Shikieiki said, her voice a bit muffled by her pillow.

"No problem. I liked spending time with you. I'm sorry that the other girls kept teasing you..." Komachi apologized.

"No, it's fine."  
"Can I...?"

"Come here," Shikieiki said, patting the empty space on the bed.

Komachi crawled into the bed beside Shikieiki. It was pitch black in Shikieiki's room so it was kind of hard to tell who was doing what, but Shikieiki could hear Komachi breathing beside her, and that's all she needed to know about.

"Komachi..." Shikieiki sighed. She sat up and felt around for her lamp. She eventually found the cord and pulled it, causing light to fill the room. Shikieiki saw that Komachi was laying on her back, staring up at the Judge of The Dead.

Shikieiki felt something weird flame up inside of her when she saw Komachi. She immediately wanted to violate Komachi.

So when Shikieiki flung herself on top of Komachi and gently smashed their lips together, she wasn't surprised. At first, she felt Komachi tense up because she was shocked by what Shikieiki was doing. But then, Komachi relaxed her shoulders and returned Shikieiki's kiss, inserting her tongue into the other girl's mouth.

They pulled away after a while, gasping for breath. A little bead of saliva still connected their mouths. Then Komachi pushed Shikieiki off of her and onto the bed, so she was laying with her chest up.

"Komachi?" Shikieiki asked, panting. "What are you doing?"

"Shh...relax..." Komachi whispered, lifting Shikieiki's hat off of her head and laying it on her nightstand. Then she brushed Shikieiki's short hair off of her shoulders and began to undo her vest.

Shikieiki felt herself get excited and her face heated up. _This is wrong! A master and servant shouldn't act like this!_ She thought. _But I love her, so it's okay, right?_

Soon, Shikieiki was only in her undershirt and underwear. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest to prevent Komachi from doing anything else.

"You're so cute, Shikieiki," Komachi breathed. "Please let me see more of your cute side."

"O-okay..." Shikieiki whispered, spreading her legs and arms out on either side of her. She felt cold air brush her pussy through her underwear and gasped.

"Are you wet? Let's check..." Komachi said, pulling Shikieiki's underwear off of her body and casting them aside.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Shikieiki cried, embarrassed.

"Your face is sooooo red!" Komachi giggled, undoing Shikieiki's undershirt and bra. She tossed both articles of clothing as if they didn't mean anything.

"No! Don't look!" Shikieiki cried.

"Ah, but you're so beautiful, Shikieiki! You have such a pretty body."

"T-turn out the lights..." Shikieiki mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well, okay," Komachi obeyed, pulling the cord and causing the lights to go out.

Shikieiki felt Komachi brush her hands over her petite breasts and felt the pink-haired girl begin to suck on her tits.

"Ah!" Shikieiki cried out in pleasure. "Komachi...no more...we shouldn't do this!"

"Okay." But Komachi didn't stop. Instead, she brought her hands up and down the inside of Shikieiki's thighs, licking very close to her sopping wet pussy.

"Wait! Komachi!" Shikieiki said, pushing Komachi's head off. "Let's...together..."

Shikieiki felt for Komachi's clothing, but noticed that she already wasn't wearing any clothes. She guessed that while she had been playing with Shikieiki she had undressed.

"Good idea, Enma!" Komachi praised her master. "Would you like to go on top?"

"S-sure..." Shikieiki said, blushing. She got on top of Komachi and began to grind her pussy against Komachi's. "It's so warm...and it feels so good!" Shikieiki moaned.

Their pussies made squishing sounds as they rubbed against each other. Soon, Shikieiki felt her pleasure levels rising, and when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, she squirted all over Komachi.

"KOMACHI!" Shikieiki cried as she came. "I'm...I'm..."

"CUMMING!" Komachi cried out, letting herself go on Shikieiki as well.

"Komachi..." Shikieiki sighed blissfully, throwing herself back on her bed. "That felt good..."

"Shikieiki, I love you. The girls were right: I thought you were stressed out from work and needed a break, so I got them to help me come up with something we should all do together," Komachi explained.

Shikieiki smiled at Komachi in the darkness. "I love you too."

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
